custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Serrakaan
's Version |makuta_region = Southernmost Island |makuta_mask = Great Sverron |makuta_tools = Double Blade Staffs |makuta_status = Alive |makuta_pron = Sear-ruh-kan }} Serrakaan is the Makuta of the southernmost island, and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Biography Serrakaan, like all Makuta, was created 100,000 years ago by the Great Spirit Mata Nui from a pool of the substance known as Antidermis on one of the Southern Islands of the Matoran Universe. He became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to serving the will of Mata Nui and maintaining order in the universe. Serrakaan was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the universe. Following the events of the Matoran Civil War, Miserix assigned Serrakaan to oversee the southernmost island of the Matoran Universe. At the same time, he was instructed to observe and study the Rahi and species that resided in the lands surrounding his territory. Serrakaan proceeded to construct a massive fortress on his island, where he continued to create Rahi. He never left his region until he was summoned by Teridax to attend a meeting between the Brotherhood at the Convocation Chamber on Destral, where he revealed his plan to overthrow Mata Nui. When given the choice of following either Teridax or Miserix, Serrakaan was among the first to side with Teridax, who assumed dominance over the Brotherhood shortly after. He then returned to his island, leaving it only on rare occasions. Serrakaan, like the other Makuta, evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning to a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to come to Destral to modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form of the Antidermis. Before the Brotherhood was revealed to have betrayed the Great Spirit, Serrakaan had a team of Toa Hagah assigned to him, a gift from Teridax for his loyalty towards him. However, Serrakaan expressed little care for the welfare of his team, solely wanting bodyguards who would obey his every command, no matter how dangerous his orders may be. He eventually kidnapped a Toa named Ellendiss from a remote island and subjected him to constant exposure to Shadow energy. Ellendiss, alongside nine other Toa, were subjected to Serrakaan experimentation for five whole years before he released them. However, the effects of Serrakaan's treatment of the Toa had managed to erode their wills, and as such, they became Serrakan's slaves, now lacking any real will of their own. In addition, the Toa had successfully managed to gain control over the element of Shadow, while keeping their original elemental power. Since then, Serrakaan has trained the Toa in many forms of combat, and taught them how to control their elemental powers to the point the could nearly control their nova state. During this time, Serrakaan was sent on a number of mysterious and secret missions, having by this point become Teridax's most trusted assassin. One of Serrakaan's mission involved the killing of a Turaga on a Matoran inhabited island. He encountered resistance from the Turaga's Toa team, though he successfully killed all members of the team save for the team's leader: Toa Korasaunt. After trying to kill Toa Treedaka, Serrakaan left the island. War with the Order of Mata Nui When the secretive Order of Mata Nui declared war on the Brotherhood, Serrakaan returned to Destral in order to aid in the war efforts. When the battle of Destral occurred, Serrakaan fought Toa Taro and Korasaunt, during which he killed Korasaunt. He participated in more of the battle, but he eventually left Destral. Abilities and Traits Serrakaan is a mysterious and quiet sort, even for a Makuta, who rarely socializes with anyone, and as a result, is rarely seen. Despite this, he is a fanatical believer in Teridax's scheme, and has expressed extreme loyalty him the Makuta over the years. He is a skilled warrior, and a master of combat, and these talents have been focused towards Serrakaan's occupation as a master assassin. Like all Makuta, Serrakaan possesses forty-two abilities belonging to the Kraata they created, along with telepathy, elemental Shadow powers, and the ability to shapeshift. Another trait or habit he has demonstrated is that he uses his mask power before he engages a foe, if the foe is resistant to it's power, he will engage in combat. Several beings have speculated on reasons he rarely socializes, and several conclusions have been made. One, that he does not speak to people that he does not respect, and in turn, he rarely admires anyone enough to respect them.He has only spoken aloud to Teridax and Miserix, and they have accounted that the sound of his voice is terrifying, but that the effect of it is not so overwhelming as it would be on anyone else. His voice was discribed as cold, distant, and a deep whisper. Though few people have this type of voice, the effect of Serrakaans voice is disturbing. People start spitting blood out of their mouths, and eyes, and soon, blood starts to tear out of the body, in other words, they lose so much blood, that they die, and fall in a pool of their own blood. Serrakaan has demonstrated this ability many times, and has been dubbed, the blood summoner for this reason. He does not even need to speak to demonstrait this power, but the power is amplified by his voice. Thus, his speach is literally deadly to those who hear it, and Teridax stated that the reason he did not give into fear, was because of his own mastery of fear, but his abilities with the power of fear were never as potent as Serrakaan's. Another way Serrakaan is portrayed, is that he is always concealed by a black hood and cloak. No one has ever seen his true form, not even Teridax. The only visible feature he has on his body, are his hands, and in a well lit place, his mask. Masks and Tools. Serrakaan wears the Kanohi Sverron, the Mask of Ultimate Fear. This mask makes the wearer able to completely control fear and it is practically always in use, as the beings in his presence are always in a constant state of fear, even if they don't even see him. When in his presence, a being's ability to speak will cease, though they will retain their ability scream. Serrakaan carries two Double Blade Staffs,which can slice through any substance. He only uses his blades when it is most necessary. He uses his powers far more than weapons. But when the situation demands, he will typically use one staff that has four blades, two on each end , and on rare occasions, mostly if the opponent is a very powerful threat in close combat, he will split the four bladed staff apart down the middle and he will have both bladed staffs. He has also been known, most notoriously during his fight with another Makuta named Benjarmin, to have used a long sword with powerful precision. He carries both weapons at all times, up the sleeves of his cloak. They can be shrunk into small metal batons that are small enough to slide up and down his sleeves at will. It is speculated that he uses magnetism to shrink the weapons, but it may just be in their design. Trivia *Serrakaan was created by user Serrakaan1407. *Serrakaan is considered Serrakaan1407's Self MOC. *Serrakaan's codename is: "The Blood Summoner" See Also Gallery:Serrakaan Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Dark Origins '' *''The Jareroden Saga'' *''Benjarmin's Blog'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''The Eternal Game'' *''The Championship of Death 2'' (upcoming) *''The Glory Wars'' (upcoming) Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:J97-S1407 Storyline